Uncivilized
Summary A young boy is found raped and murdered in Inwood Hill Park and suspicion quickly falls on a convicted sex offender. Plot A young boy is raped and murdered in Inwood Hill Park and the early evidence leads to a convicted sex offender who had recently been released from prison, but he is soon cleared after it becomes clear he is innocent of the crime. However, this does not stop the authorities from attempting to lock him up anyway. He ends up murdered on the steps of the courthouse by the father of the child, but its eventually revealed that two teenage boys, Mike and Jimmy, murdered him and they confess. They had learned of the sex offender from a website and began messing with him, but ended up kidnapping the boy as first a joke. Jimmy raped him (but claims he is not gay) and accidentally murdered him by snapping his neck with bike chains they previously took off his bike while trying to keep him quiet. While Mike shows a lot of remorse, Jimmy has none as he believed he "was a loser anyway". Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Lisa Tharps as A.D.A. * Erin Broderick as Maureen Stabler * Holiday Segal as Kathleen Stabler * Patricia Cook as Elizabeth Stabler * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler Guest cast * Stephen Bogardus as Bill Turbit * Jessica Hecht as Attorney Kreutzer * Ian Reed Kesler as Jimmy G. * Austin Lysy as Mike D. * Terry L. Beaver as Morris Klein * Torquil Campbell as Christopher James * Steve Ryan as Hank the Bartender * Randy Danson as Dr. Greenblatt * Adam Grupper as Dr. Malloy * Mike Hodge as Captain Lloral * David Jung as Forensics Technician * James Coyle as Forensics Technician Assistant * Bill Mitchell as Judge Connelly * Camilla Enders as Teacher * Myk Watford as Terry Davies * Caren Browning as Linda Davies * Ellen Horst as Girl Scout Mom * Jonathan Fried as Angry Father * Ryan Shively as Policeman * Jerry Careccio as First Boy in Park * Dominick Charles Carbone as Second Boy in Park * Joanna Wolff as Girl Scout * Anthony Fortunato as Kid * Elaine Formicola as Mrs. James References *Danny Baker *Ryan Davies *Aldous Huxley *''Men in Black'' *Elvis Presley *Adam Schiff *Calvert Vaux Quotes Background information and notes * This episode seems to be partly based on the Nathan Leopold Jr. and Richard Loeb case. These two young men are commonly known as Leopold and Loeb, and were two wealthy University of Chicago students. They murdered 14-year-old Bobby Franks in 1924, and were sentenced to life in prison. The duo was motivated to murder Franks by their desire to commit a perfect crime. (Source: ) * This is the last appearance of Holiday Segal in the recurring role of Kathleen Stabler; Allison Siko takes over the role starting with the season three episode "Popular". * This is also the last appearance of Lisa Tharps as the A.D.A. for the Special Victims Unit. She previously appeared in "Hysteria" and "Wanderlust". * Actress Caren Browning (Linda Davies) would later return as the recurring character CSU Captain Judith Siper in several episodes. * Actor Austin Lysy (Mike D.) would later return as Defense Attorney Russell Hunter. * Christopher James tells Olivia that her name comes from the Greek oliva, which he says means "olive tree". This is false. The name was invented by Shakespeare as either a female English version of the French Olivier, which was itself a French variant of the German Alfihar ("elf army"), or an English version of oliva, which was the Latin form of elaia, the original Greek word for "olive tree". * The packages of cookies on Munch's desk are a Canadian brand, President's Choice. Rene Balcer, longtime executive producer for the Law & Order franchise, is Canadian. *The famous Nintendo series Pokémon is mentioned during the episode, but it is mispronounced, using a short 'e' sound instead of a long 'e'. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes